The Second
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Bertahun-tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk di tinggalkan oleh orang yang kita sayangi. Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku sangat merindukannya. Apakah tahun ini aku bisa bertemu dengannya? Bolahkah aku berharap?/KrisTao Couple/Brothership/Family/RnR, please...


**Title: The Second**

**Author: Lee Shikuni**

**Archip: AU, One Shot, Happy Ending**

**Genre: Brothership&Family**

**Rated: T**

**Cast: -All Members EXO**

**Warning: Alur mungkin kecepetan, kata2 gk sesuai EYD, FF agak maksain, DLDR!**

**A/n: Dpt inspirasi dari detikan jam dinding yg Shi dengar. Hope U like it! Happy reading...!**

**TAO POV**

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

Aku terus memperhatikan detik jam pada jam kecil di meja nakas ruang tengah. Ntah kenapa aku merasa tenang sekaligus gelisah. Seperti, menunggu sesuatu yang akan datang ntah kapan.

PLUK!

Aku menolehkan kepalaku saat kurasa ada yang menepuk pundakku. Itu Chen-ge, sepupuku. Aku mencoba tersenyum padanya. Dan ia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahku. Aku kembali menatap jam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Chen-ge. Aku menoleh kearahnya lagi.

"Ntahlah…" jawabku pelan. Tiba-tiba kurasakan dia mengelus punggungku pelan. Aku memejamkan mataku merasakan elusannya. Sepertinya aku merindukan seseorang.

"Jangan sering melamun, Tao~ah" nasihat Chen-ge. Aku membuka mataku dan menghadapkan badanku kepadanya. Dia berhenti mengelusiku.

"Aku tidak melamun" elakku.

"Lalu?" Tanya Chen-ge minta penjelasan. Aku hanya menunundukkan kepalaku. Bingung, ntah aku harus menjawab apa. Aku juga tidak tahu. "Kau terlihat berbeda, Tao~ah" gumam Chen-ge.

"Berubah?" ulangku takut salah dengar, karena suaranya sangat pelan. Kulihat dia mengangguk. "Berubah bagaimana?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Apa kau tidak sadar kau jadi lebih banyak diam? Hyungdeul, D.O-ya, Kai~ah, dan Se Hunnie mengkhawatirkanmu"<em>

Jawaban Chen-ge masih terngiang di telingaku. Apa benar aku berubah? Aku tidak menyadarinya. Kuhempaskan tubuh di kasur empukku dan mulai memejamkan mata.

"Yak! Se Hunnie kau curang!" teriak seseorang dari luar. Sepertinya itu suara Kai. Aku membuka mataku dan bangkit. Mulai melihat keluar jendela kamarku dan agak tertegun dengan apa yang terjadi.

Semuanya benar-benar berbeda di musim dingin ini. Aku memang jarang keluar. Aku terus memandangi mereka yang asyik bermain dengan salju putih itu.

Yah~ Di rumah ini hanya di huni aku dan sepupu-sepupuku. Rumah ini khusus di beli oleh orang tua kami untuk liburan musim dingin.

Benar apa kata Chen-ge. Aku lebih banyak diam. Buktinya aku tidak tahu salju di luar setebal itu. Aku terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah laku dongsaengdeul-ku. Dan beranjak untuk keluar.

Aku mengambil jaket. Saat berada di ambang pintu yang terbuka, sambil melihat mereka, aku jadi teringat seseorang. Ah, mungkin natal kali ini tidak akan lengkap. Sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Aku melewati ruang tengah yang padat. Berniat mengambil air ke dapur. Kulihat mereka semua sedang sibuk dengan segala penghias ruangan. Tanpa mempedulikan itu, aku segera melangkah ke dapur.

GLUK!

Tegukan terakhir di gelasku. Lagi-lagi aku memandang kearah luar jendela. Ntah kenapa aku merasa hampa.

"Kami juga merindukannya, Tao~ah" ujar sebuah suara. Terkejut, aku langsung membalikkan badanku ke asal suara. Dan kudapati Baek Hyun-ge di depan pintu.

"Apa yang Gege bicarakan?" tanyaku. Dia hanya mengedikkan bahu seraya membuka kulkas.

"Kami tahu kau merindukannya. Asal jangan terlarut dalam kesedihan. Karena sebenarnya kami sama sepertimu" ucap Baek Hyun-ge, lalu pergi dari dapur sambil membawa sebotol air mineral dingin. Aku tertegun.

Aku keluar dari dapur dan memperhatikan mereka lagi saat melewati ruang tengah. Sangat berantakan dan berisik. Aku maklum, karena besok natal. Aku mencoba tak mempedulikan mereka dengan perkataan Baek Hyun-ge yang masih terngiang.

BLAM!

Kututup pintu kamar dan melangkah menuju meja nakas. Kuraih sebuah bingkai cokelat di sana dan mendudukkan diriku di tepi kasur. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum getir melihat apa yang terpampang di bingkai itu.

"Ge, aku merindukanmu. Kapan kau kembali?" gumamku. Aku mengusap-usap kaca bingkai itu sebentar. Lalu tidur.

* * *

><p>Suasana malam natal ini sangat ramai. Yang lain tersenyum dengan lebar. Dan sepertinya, aku juga terbawa suasana.<p>

"Ge, apa sudah waktunya membuka hadiah?" tanyaku dengan nada riang pada Su Ho-ge. Su Ho-ge yang sedang meletakkan cokelat panas di meja itu menoleh kearahku dan menggeleng.

"Kau harus tahan hingga jam 12 malam nanti, Tao~ah" peringat Su Ho-ge. Aku cemberut, lalu melihat jam dinding. Ayolah~ Ini masih jam 7 malam.

"Tao Hyung, kau tahu? Aku sangat senang melihat Hyung sudah seperti dulu. Tertawa dan tersenyum terus seperti itu. Kami semua merindukannya" ujar Kai. Dan di detik itu juga, aku tidak lagi nyaman dengan suasana natal tahun ini.

* * *

><p>"Tao~ah, ireona" ucap seseorang dengan mengguncang tubuhku agak keras. Aku mencoba membuka mataku. Sepertinya aku tertidur di ruang tengah. Aku menatap Xiu Min-ge yang membangunkanku.<p>

"Ada apa, ge?" tanyaku dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Lihatlah sekarang sudah jam berapa. Kai~ah dan Se Hunnie sudah membuka hadiahnya lebih dulu" ujar Xiu Min-ge. Aku masih mencerna apa yang di katakannya sambil mengikuti arah pandang Xiu Min-ge yang memperlihatkan Kai dan Se Hun tengah membuka hadiah mereka.

Setengah(?) bersemangat aku berjalan menuju tumpukkan hadiah-hadiah itu. Dan mulai mencari hadiah yang di tunjukkan untukku.

Saat aku mulai mengobrak-abrik hadiah-hadiah itu, ada kartas kado yang menarik perhatianku. Kertasnya bercorakkan warna bulu panda. Hitam dan putih. Terlihat lucu di mataku. Aku segera mencari kartu ucapannya.

"_Semoga kau suka hadiahnya. To: Huang Zi Tao"_ aku mengernyit sambil terkekeh membaca kartu ucapannya. Kenapa tidak ada nama pemberinya?

Dengan tidak sabar, kubuka hadiah itu. Dan aku terkejut dengan apa yang ada di dalamnya. Sebuah boneka panda ukuran sedang! Aku mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, lalu memeluknya. Empuk sekali!

Kusimpan boneka itu di sampingku. Lalu melihat ke dalam kotak hadiah itu lagi. Tergeletak sebuah kotak hadiah kecil. Dengan penasaran, kubuka kotaknya. Dengan mengernyitkan dahi aku mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebuah kalung berbandul putih perak berbentuk naga. Dengan otak yang masih mencerna apa yang kulihat, aku memakai kalung itu.

Kutatap lagi kotak hadiah kecil itu. Ada sepucuk surat di dalamnya. Dan aku penasaran. Setelah membacanya, perlahan senyumanku berkembang.

* * *

><p>SWING! DUAR!<p>

Natal kali ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Aku sudah bisa menyamankan diri lagi dengan suasana hangat ini, sambil melihat kembang api yang di nyalakan dan meledak di langit Beijing yang kelam. Itu sungguh indah. Coba 'dia' ada di sini.

"Lihatlah, Se Hunnie. Tao Hyung tersenyum lagi" ucap seseorang di sampingku. Kutolehkan kepalaku dan melihat dua magnae jahil itu sedang menatapku satu meter dari tempatku berdiri.

"Yak! Memangnya kenapa jika aku tersenyum?" tanyaku dengan nada pura-pura kesal. Mereka berdua terkikik melihatku melipat tangan di dada dan menatap ke depan. Dan mereka mendekatiku.

"Gwenchana. Itu bagus. Kami merindukkan senyumanmu, Hyung" jawab Kai. Aku menatapnya terkejut. Aku tidak tahu jika mereka begitu memperhatikanku.

Jika di ingat-ingat, aku memang jarang tersenyum setelah 'dia' memutuskan meneruskan sekolahnya di Canada.

Tanpa minta di balas, Kai dan Se Hun melenggang pergi masuk ke rumah. Dan aku kembali melihat Su Ho-ge dan Chen-ge mulai menyalakan kembang api lagi.

* * *

><p>Sejak natal itu, aku mulai sering berkumpul di ruang tengah seperti yang lain. Aku tidak lagi berdiam diri di kamar sendirian dan terlarut dalam sedih. Aku kembali bermain dengan Kai dan Se Hun.<p>

SRET! SRET!

Aku tersenyum melihat kalender kecil yang kucoret angka 31-nya di bulan Desember. Malam ini, malam tahun baru. Saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada tahun ini.

"Tao Hyung! Kembang apinya sudah mulai di nyalakan!" teriak Se Hun dari luar kamarku.

"Ne! Aku segera ke sana!" jawabku dengan berteriak pula.

Aku menarik laci nakasku dan menemukan sebuah kotak hadiah kecil. Dengan tersenyum kecil aku membukanya. Mengambil sepucuk surat di dalamnya, lalu melangkah pergi sambil membacanya ulang. Untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"_Dear, Panda…_

_Hei, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Kau makan dengan teratur, kan? Jangan membuatku sedih saat aku pulang nanti._

_Emmh,… Kau sudah menerima hadiah dariku? Bagaimana? Kau suka? Kuharap begitu._

_ Oh, ya. Aku dengar dari Su Ho-er kau berubah, ya? Lebih pendiam? Ayolah~ Jangan begitu, Panda… Kau tahu? Semuanya mengkhawatirkanmu._

_ Dengar, meski aku jauh dari kalian, bukan berarti aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di sana. Setiap hari aku menghubungi Su Ho-er untuk mengetahuinya. Dan saat tahu kau seperti itu aku sedih, Panda. Kemana Panda kami yang riang dan selalu tersenyum itu, eoh?_

_ Aku janji, aku akan kembali di awal tahun baru ini. Aku merindukanmu, Panda. See you later~_

_Fondly,_

_Wu Yi Fan"_

SWING! DUAR!

Aku melihat kembang api itu dengan senyum. Yah~ Ini lebih baik. Lagi pula aku akan menunggu.

"Hyung, ini terompetmu" ucap Se Hun. Aku menoleh dan melihat 2 magnae tak terpisahkan itu tersenyum padaku. Aku membalas senyum mereka. Se Hun memberiku sebuah terompet. Berbentuk naga. Aku mengernyit. Kenapa aku dapat yang ini? Ah, sudahlah.

"Xie xie, Se Hun-er" ucapku. Se Hun hanya mengangguk dan pergi. Aku memilih melihat jam tanganku. Beberapa detik lagi tahun baru.

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

Ayo mulai menghintung mundur!

_Tik._

5…

_Tik. _

4…

_Tik._

3…

_Tik._

2...

_Tik._

1!

TEEEETTT! TOOOTT!(?) *Anggap aja suara terompet(?)*

Aku meniup terompetku dengan semangat. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 tepat di tahun baru ini. Dan aku akan segera bertemu dengannya. Yah~ Aku ingin melihatnya nanti pagi. Setidaknya… Itu yang kuharapkan sekarang.

Aku menjauhkan terompet itu dari mulutku. Lalu tersenyum puas. Ini sudah tahun baru.

"Happy new year~!" teriak semua sepupuku. Aku tersentak karena terkajut. Mereka itu apa-apaan, sih? Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Wow! Sepertinya sedang ramai" ucap seseorang. Semua menoleh ke asal suara. "Hai…" sapa orang itu.

Sedetik kemudian, semua mendekati orang itu. Menghambur kepelukannya. Bahkan Kai dan Se Hun sampai menangis. Aku tetap berdiri di tempatku. Aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat.

Aku takut melangkah mendekat. Aku takut ini tidak nyata dan aku akan sedih lagi. Rasanya aku baru berharap barusan.

"Tidak ingin memelukku, Panda?" tawar orang itu. Aku terkesiap. Tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Keadaan hening sebentar. Hingga ia melangkahkan kakinya kearahku.

"Ini nyata?" gumamku.

GREP!

Mataku terbelalak saat dia memelukku. Hangat. Sama seperti dulu. Tak ada yang berubah darinya. Dan aku sangat amat merindukannya.

Aku membalas pelukannya. Setetes air bening keluar dari kelopak mataku seketika aku menutupnya.

"Ya. Ini nyata, Panda. Aku ada di sini. Di dekapanmu" ujarnya di telingaku. Semakin aku mempererat pelukanku. Aku tidak bermimpi! "Maaf baru datang dan tidak memberi kabar. Aku pikir, kedatanganku ke sini akan jadi kejutan nanti pagi. Nyatanya, kalian belum tidur"

"Kris-ge…" panggilku pelan.

"Ya?" responnya.

"Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu" ucapku.

"Aku juga, Panda. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu" balasnya.

"Huaaaa….! Tao Hyung curang! Aku juga ingin peluk Kris Hyung!" adu Se Hun yang masih menangis. Asih! Aku mulai mempertanyakan berapa umur yang ada di dalam tubuh anak umur 17 tahun itu.

"Arraseo, arraseo… Kemari, Hun-er…" ucap Kris-ge setelah melepas pelukannya dariku. Dengan semangat, Se Hun memeluk Kris-ge. Aku terkekeh kecil melihatnya.

Meski natal tahun ini tidak lengkap. Tapi malam tahun baru ini… semuanya lengkap. Dan mulai detik ini, semuanya akan tetap lengkap. Itu harapanku di tahun baru ini.

Aku melihat jam tanganku lagi. Waktu terus berputar layaknya rotasi bumi. Terdengar suara orang bersenda-gurau juga tawa di sekelilingku. Tapi memandangi jam menjadi sangat menarik bagiku.

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

Dan masih banyak kejutan lain di detik-detik selanjutnya. Selamat tahun baru dunia~

* * *

><p><span><strong>Epilog<strong>

Aku duduk di kursi taman belakang sambil memegang selembar kertas. Tapi pandanganku tak terfokus pada kertas itu. Melainkan fokus memandang ke depan. Ke taman belakang yang saljunya mulai menipis dan bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran kembali. Ya, sekarang musim semi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Panda?" Tanya seseorang dengan suara bass-nya yang khas. Aku menoleh ke sampingku. Dia duduk di sebelahku dan memandangku penuh senyum. Aku balas tersenyum.

"Tidak ada, Ge" jawabku sambil menatap lurus lagi ke depan.

"Itu apa?" Tanya Kris-ge menunjuk kertas yang kupegang. Aku melipat kertas itu santai.

"Bukan apa-apa" jawabku singkat.

"Kau bohong padaku, Panda. Berikan itu padaku!" ucap Kris-ge sambil mencoba untuk mengambil kertas itu dari tanganku. "Yak! Kau jangan lari, Panda!" teriak Kris-ge sambil mencoba menangkapku karena aku lari.

"Kris-ge tidak bisa menangkapku!" teriakku.

HUP!

Tapi satu menit kemudian, aku tertangkap olehnya.

"Kena kau!" seru Kris-ge.

"Arraseo, arraseo. Aku akan beri tahu apa isinya" ucapku. Dia melepaskanku.

"Jadi? Apa isinya?" Tanya Kris-ge.

"Aku akan pergi" seketika suasana hening setelah aku mengatakan itu.

"Ke?" Tanya Kris-ge lagi.

"Seoul" jawabku. "Appa menyuruhku meneruskan sekolah di sana"

"Berapa lama?" Tanya Kris-ge dengan nada datar. Aku tahu jadinya akan seperti ini.

"Sampai aku lulus kuliah, saja" jawabku. Kris-ge menunduk. Aku menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya. "Kita impas" ujarku dengan senyum. Dia menatapku sebentar. Lalu dia ikut tersenyum.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Panda" ujar Kris-ge seraya memelukku.

"Aku juga" balasku dengan balas memeluknya.

* * *

><p>"Jaga dirimu baik-baik"—Su Ho-ge.<p>

"Jangan lupa makan"—Chen-ge.

"Jika ada apa-apa hubungi kami, ne?"—D.O-ge.

"Kami akan merindukanmu, Tao-er"—Lu Han-ge.

"Bawa oleh-oleh, ne?"—Kai-er.

"Jangan lupakan kami ne, Tao Hyung…"—Se Hun-er.

"Hati-hati di jalan~"—Xiu Min-ge.

"Sering-sering beri kabar, ya…"—Lay-ge.

"Baik-baik di sana!"—Baek Hyun-ge.

"Be a good boy, PanTao!"—Chan Yeol-ge.

"Belajarlah yang baik di sana! Dan cepat kembali!"—Kris-ge.

Aku menatap ke-11 sepupuku dengan senyum. Mereka terkesan terlalu protective.

"Ya. Aku akan lakukan yang terbaik. Do'a kan aku agar cepat lulus, ya?" ucapku. Dan beberapa dari mereka mengacungkan ibu jari mereka. Aku terkekeh melihatnya.

"Tao-er, kajja. Kita bisa terlambat, Baby" peringat Appa-ku dari dalam mobil. Setelah berpamitan sebentar, aku segera masuk mobil. Aku terus melambaikan tanganku hingga belokan depan.

Saat kuyakin mobilku tak terlihat di pandangan mereka lagi, aku menutup kaca mobil. Sekarang, Kris-ge yang harus menunggu. Aku janji tidak akan lama.

Aku memandang jam di tanganku (lagi). Memperhatikan jarum itu terus bergerak tanpa lelah sambil menggenggam erat kalung pemberian Kris-ge.

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

Sekarang aku benar-benar tenang. _Tik._ Senyum terkembang di wajahku. _Tik._ Tahun baru ini aku sangat bahagia. _Tik._ Meninggalkan tahun-tahun sebelumnya yang membuatku terpuruk tanpa 'dia'. _Tik_.

Tapi waktu tidak pernah letih untuk terus maju. _Tik._ Sama seperti kehidupan ini yang bergantung pada waktu. _Tik._ Dan semua akan jadi lebih baik. _Tik._ Semua akan baik-baik, saja. _Tik._ Good bye, December~ _Tik._ Welcome to the new year~ _Tik._

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

**TAO POV END**

**~The End~**

**A/n: Semoga puas dg FF bwtanku ini~ ^^ Sebenernya ini salah satu FF yg kalah di salah 1 event. Gagal di muat di buku perdana mereka (karna Shi kalah). Yaudah Shi publish di sini. Sekaligus ngilangin kesel. :3 Btw, syarat FF-nya gk blh yaoi. Mianhamnida jd-nya kayak gni. Klo di bca, hampir mendekati Yaoi, y? Review, please... ^^**


End file.
